


Jump

by Littletanya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletanya/pseuds/Littletanya
Summary: Theodore Nott wants to jump from the Astronomy Tower one starry night, for reasons only he knows. He thinks he's alone. Turns out there's another girl to share her opinion on what he came up there to do.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (and pretty much the entire Harry Potter franchise) belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this story is mine.
> 
> Hello everyone! So, this is the first fanfic—result of an idea that kept bugging me yesterday— that I'll be posting on ao3, and I'd really appreciate the constructive criticism. Please forgive my grammar errors; English is my second language hihi
> 
> Anyway, enough of my blabbering, and I hope you all enjoy!

Jump

"Jumping won't do any good, you know." Theodore immediately turned around and searched for the source of the voice.

His eyes met a wide, blue pair and its owner was a girl a whole head smaller, whose messy blonde locks hugged her all the way to her waist. Her clothes were an odd set of muggle pajamas, and as Theodore took his gaze further down, he noticed her pale feet were bare.

"I wasn't planning to jump," Theo hissed, fully turning away from the view that the tall height of the astronomy tower gave, where he and the strange girl were.

The girl gave him an knowing stare before she sighed. "That's not true. The nargles seem to have really infested your brain!"

Theo blinked twice in confusion, before he suddenly laughed hard, piercing the silence. "Nargles? Oh, I know you, you're the Loony Lovegood!" To his surprise, the girl joined in with her own small bursts of laughter. Genuine laughter, he noted.

"You seem to be mistaken, I'm Luna Lovegood. But it's okay, a lot of people call me Loony, so no need to apologize." Theodore became abruptly silent and stared at the girl—Luna once more, and raised a curious eyebrow. "Do you even know why you're called Loony?" His question came out harsher than intended, but he brushed the small guilt off.

"For the bullies to be happy about their superiority, of course," Luna said, as if it were obvious. Anger started building up inside Theo, and he soon forgot his purpose for being on the tower. His previous thoughts were replaced by new, unfamiliar ones.

"How dare they!" Theo shouted into the night. "Those bullies can just rot in the Forbidden Forest with their sick pleasure! They shouldn't just bully others just because they feel happy! That's just wrong!" Theo huffed, as his arms crossed over his chest. A cross between a scowl and a whine unintentionally rolled off his tongue and Theodore realized he was beginning to act like a child. He heard a soft giggle from the strange girl, then another, and it didn't take the two of them long to start laughing as well.

The moon was at its highest and brightest when they bid each other their farewells and descended the tower to their common rooms.

Theodore replayed the memories in his head as he quietly walked the halls, remembering especially the way Luna said his name.

-

"See you tomorrow, Theodore. It was nice talking to you," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, just like when he first heard her that night.

"You too, Luna. Don't forget, you are the moon. Most people won't observe patiently enough to see you in your brightest, but I will." Theo promised, raising his head to a certain celestial body that reminded him of the strange girl a few feet from him.

He didn't notice the footsteps that skipped towards him until he felt cold, soft lips caress his right cheek, warming it, quite ironically, in the process.

-

Theodore had enjoyed the small conversation. Maybe he could save jumping for another time. Or maybe, he wouldn't have to do it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. If you'd like to request one from me, please comment a prompt (preferrably a verb or object) and a ship, then I'll consider writing about it! I'll stick to writing Harry Potter drabbles for now, but I will try to write for other fandoms while I progress as a writer. Thank you! Constructive criticism will be well appreciated.


End file.
